Keyth Tasanagi
" Wait, Who was the first President...? Superman! Duh..." ~ Keyth ' ' 'First Name' Keyth 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' DelirousAres 'Nicknames' *The Jungle boy - Given him to by Ginsei- *The Red Demon of the wilds - His name given to him when he did various crimes in Kasaihana to survive got this when he first arrived.- *Tarzan- What Densuke calls him to pick fun.- *Monkey - What Ginsei calls him.- *Onigami. - The name given to him in the Shinto realm.- *Okami- His True self.- *The Violent man - Eleanoire 'Age' April/ 13/ 2134 ' ' Ark 5- 18 Ark 6- 18 Ark 7- 19 Ark 8- 19 Ark 9- 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' AB Positive Apperance Keyth looks like a pretty stocky youngman with a nice build. He's very muscular but lean at the same time. When he grows his hair out, it's wild and thick like a lions mane though when he has it cut it's short and spiked out due to its unkempt style. He has trouble keeping his hair under control. There for he doesnt anymore. Keyth does groom himself often dispite what others think of him. He was taught better than that. He has a large 'X' shaped scar on his right cheek from his battle with Zetsui Ryukiri leaving it upon his face. 'Behaviour/Personality' IN THE START OF THINGS::'Keyth is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the wilderness and is now stuck in civilzation as we know it. When he was truly never ready to be. A Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild for so long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass aray of women throughout the city. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyth is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better.It's been noted that when someone touches Keyth's sword he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to destory anything in his path untill he has his hands on his blade again. Over time, Keyth has simmered down but only slightly. Acting a bit more proud due to him having follwoers at one point. His arrogance and hot-headedness go hand and hand as he charges into any everything head first. His will to never back down honestly makes him a worthy opponent. Even whe he's down to his last breathes of life. Keyth will keep fighting dispite this being so. He believes in friendship, and survival. And that Friendship is a key tactic to survival itself. He'd lay down his life for those he cares about with no quesion. During Ark 7. Keyth was injected with Enzymes designed by Densuke Ryoji and Claymore to calm the blood lusted Keyth. By doing this Keyths personality changed slightly still goofy, brash and headstrong as ever. But his blood lusted rage had been settled. However Keyth will sometimes override the drug, forcing his rage to show face despite it being active. Claymore and Densuke have access to these Enzymes at all times and decrease, and increase them at will. During Ark 9. Keyth has shown alot of growth after everything he's been through. Mostly towards his father and now his discovery of having children. Keyth has been hit with responsiblity. Having to back alot of his childish antites to the side, and focus on what's real. Keyth's chaotic nature has simmerd, if only by a bit, but his lust for women is as prominet as before. Though he's been trying his very best to be faithful to his current girl-friend, Kyoko. And even though she says he's a good father, he questions himself often, thinking if he's going to be a good enough dad because he's never seen what a real dad was like. His focus on the Yakuza at this point of his life is elsewhere. Even though he's been told on multiple occasions that he is Heir of the Kagemaru chairmenship. He ignores it, rather letting someone else have the burden. Though he does miss his Arasumaru band of misfits... he wishes that after his family is set. He could maybe venture off back into the Arasumaru, so he could have his friends back again. Missing his times with Densuke, Claymore, And the others. 'Clan & Rank Leader of the Arasumaru Clan Heir of the Kagemaru Clan 'Where he lives.' Keyth lives with Kyoko when he can. But due to him constantly moving he tends to stay in random hotels and motels when he knows he cant make it home or it isnt safe to. He still has his trailer, but now it's parked out in District 1 park, rather than District 2. He has four pit bulls that he's named. Spike, Daisy, Snoop, And Rex that gaurd the trailer on all corners of the small mobile home. There extremly vicious and hostile to strangers. He also has a Cybernetic maid he got from an Odd job instead of money that he hasnt named yet. And his small office is also in the trailer. Claymore hooked it up with EMP devices that make it hard to track, and its tottally invisible on tech radars. Believe it or not but Keyth is actually an Advent driver. The Trailer has a Camo system that claymore deisgned, and also a Drive mode so he can get it from place to place. Claymore is currently working on putting guns, and a fly mode within the home but he wants keyth to get his flying liscenes first. 'Relationship' In a relationship with Kyoko Kita 'Occupation' *Taxi Driver-Ark5 *Street fighter-Ark5 & Ark6 *Junior Undercover Detective Ark6 *Uprising Yakuza of the Arasumaru clan Ark6-7 *Hitman for the Osoremaru clan, gun for hire, family man- Ark9 'Human Type' HT: Peak Human ''Onihoruda Physology Onihoruda's, are people who possess the gene that attracts Oni's to them, or can use the full power of an Oni because they have one in there body. When an Onihoruda does NOT have an Oni inside of them they are known as Recessive. Meaning they dont have any of the abilites that are listed below. And wont activate them untill they obtain an Oni inside of them. How do you know if someones an Onihoruda you ask? You'll always know because Oni's will always be strick to one blood line, and they'll cling to those in the family that have Dark Hadou. Because that's how Oni's operate. They stick to one family and continue to possess and haunt that specific blood line, because well... they are lazy. Once a Recessive gains an Oni, then they become an Onihoruda. Giving them the full power of there trueself. But if they dont, then they never do. For example Ariel Tasanagi, is of the Tasanagi Family. Making her fully capable of gaining an Oni, but since she does not have one. She's normal... and doesnt own any of the powers below. While her brother Keyth did have the family Oni inside of him. Keyth destroyed his Oni at birth, forcing it to mutate with himself so he himself IS an Oni. But Keyth is a special case. But, even so. Everyone in the Tasanagi Familyis an Onihoruda.But anyways Keyth is Unlike anyone else. Understand now? So basically Onihoruda's are Typically an Oni in human form anyway. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onihoruda only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle field. Individuals with this physology are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this effect doesnt happen to Onihoruda's untill they hit there early twenties. Around 21-24. So they'd always look twenty-years younger. Perks(1) 'The King of the beast' Keyth possess a deadly power that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machines". Forced to kill at a young age, he has grown quite numb to the concept of death. He has pure instincts to kill with any means and the most effective way possible, Keyth will use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. He is in short, a cold and merciless killer. He can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into his opponents. With Keyths many years of tracking and hunting with his tribe and his blood thirsty OnihorudaPhysology. He possesses high predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking.With this ability he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if he is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Keyth is also able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't in his normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that mentally, they are little more than animals. But the bulk of this Perk, would be the Anger Empowerment. In which Keyth is strengthened by anger, rage, and hatred. Whether that be his own or that of those around them, His persona changes when he gets into this angered mode. Losing his funny happy go lucky perverted and goofy self. Exchanging it for a cold outlook on life can that is converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities they he may possess. But last and final, Keyth can use/imitate animal powers. Something that Zetsui forced him to. Pushing him to be an animal so they would fight on equal ground. He can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, track like a dog, constrict like a snake, and so on. Of course he cannot transform into animals, but this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Keyth can mimic multiple animals at once. After his fighting with Zetsui, Keyth is possess a skill that is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, he's able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Keyths finger tips have all sharpend to a point. Allowing him to scale builidings alot easier when he's out and about. So basically it'd only make since if he is able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the claw. He is able to wield claws with great proficiency in brute power and close quarter combat. When it comes to wielding different weapons, the claws are the closest to hand to hand combat. He also has an particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what he can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Keyths teeth are abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. Nanite These work in similar of the Enzymes in his body. It is not nanomachine that enhances capabilites so therefore does not have a physical boost so it does not mess around with his chi in any case. If Keyth did get something to boost his attributes then it would erdicate his chi completely of all usage. It isnt something that he can do on his free will. Much like the enzymes they only work when someone is in control of it. "''Here in my home, above the bed you were resting in, there is a machine. It creates powerful bursts of electrical energy, enough that would normally send someone’s heart into a fatal rhythm, and eventually kill them or fry their organs. But for me, and now you, it charges the nanites in the body and allows them to work in hyperdrive. Throughout the night I gave you electroshock therapy to charge them up over and over, allowing them to regenerate your organs and heal the other wounds taken in combat…” -''Michiko Akasawa'' 'Abilites(2)' 'THE CLEAVER SHOT!' During his down time, Keyth would train himself to his best abilites. After Keyome had found out about his little gang, he thought it was nesscarry to get his mentor Tyrone Slash man killed. Keyth found his body surrounded by 55 dead Kagemaru men and Maru Jeitai soliders outside in the wilderness. Forced to train on his own, Keyth began to learn how to manipulate his chi to a better degree. Keyth himself has an overly amount of CHi within his body, due to his heritage and reasoning of birth but he has barely any control over it. Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes once the skill has been mastered to some degree. After rigiours weeks of practice he came up with a technique that completely revolves around his stye, being head strong. He'd run, getting a great distance from his enemy as he charged forward. The more he ran, the more his chi would build up into his hand, or his blade. Depending on how fast and long Keyth runs, the stronger this move becomes in potency. Yet, due to chi He's able to accelerate himself to high speeds. And with this... the chi coats around his body in a bright aura, transforming his body, and his weapon, into a destructive projectile in the process.He's able to utilize his chi in the stupidest and barbaric ways, creating a aura's or his own power to form a projectile sphere, capable of smashing right through anything and anyone. He becomes a litteral walking tank. If using a blade, the Density would increase to such a level that he'd be able to slice through someone easily if he picked up enough speed.Keyth chi control has increased to some point but not enough to the point that he's a Ginsei, or Denuske. He's able to do one thing they more than likely havent picked up yet though. He can sniff out Chi Signatures. A Basic Chi control technique, where he can basiclly 'sense' someone after coming in contact with them once. Since his blade has its own form of CHi for some odd reason he's able to bring it to him no matter where he is by tracing the CHi Signature back to him, and summuning it to him. He may even be able to do this with people one day. He can also throw his blade before it manifestates for him, which is where he turly got the name 'Cleaver shot.' From. 'Raging Hadou Kusei' After Keyth over came the Oni completely in the shinto realm. Onigami had truly became one with himself, irdicating the last remnants of the curse that Okami left on his family name. Keyth was now free of the demons hold. And now after finally understanding what Dark Hadou is. He has a massive control over his inner chi and hadou and when in his barbaric like state, and raged enough Keyths body errupts with massive power. Its called the Raging Hadou Kusei. He created this during his time in the Yami Realm. Based off the Orginal Hadou Kusei or 'Surge Awakening'. It has the same similar properties, but with its own twist. Made personalized for his own preset. For Keyth, he uses it for his will to survive, and to fight for his loved ones.Using his anger as a powerful weapon instead of a crutch. Due to his Keyth now being an Oni in human form. The very aspects of his Oni form show even in the real world. Making Horns protrude from his head. *'Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. *'Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time insrtead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased sterngth,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Inner Hadou Type The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Keyths chi is odd. He has the full understandings of the 'infamous' Satsui No Hadou. Or better yet known as Dark Hadou. His Chi resembles a Dark Crimson red. But Keyth also has an Understanding of Light Hadou or, Chikara No Hadou. Keyths chi may LOOK like Dark Hadou. But it isnt, he's beyond just a normal alligenment. Keyths chi is an embodiment of himself. A Raging flame consisted heavily around his anger and his strong inner passions. Though the Hadou itself takes the form of Dark Hadou. Because that's what its orginally from. It could easily, and more than likely, be classifed just as that. But Keyth honestly doesnt hold an alligenement. He's just who he is. But to make things easier, we'll say he uses Dark Hadou. 'Weapon of Choice' The Yamisuki. It looks like a European saber blade mounted into a Chinese crossguard and handle with perhaps a middle eastern or Indian (from India) pommel. The scabbard looks similar to the WWII Japanese gunto. The Yamisuki has an odd tie with Keyths body that hasn't been cracked yet. Able to speak with it, it seems to have a mind of its own. Keyth can teleport it to himself where ever he may be even use it without actually welding it allowing it to fight along side him rather than always having to actually wield it. Fighting style He uses bits of his practiced Hybrid Hyper Style though he still hasnt mastered it. It's not that he cant, but Keyth hates formal martial arts. And any other typical style. Calling them a 'restriction on fighting'. Keyth enjoys a good brawl, and seems to prefer fighting with his fists, he loves to fight using his physical skills if he wants to enjoy a good battle. A tactic he sometimes employs is to fight with his fists at close range, and once the opponent leaps back to dodge an attack, Keyth will attempt to impale them with his Yamisuki out of nowhere. Ironically Keyth comes off as an Idiot but initially he defeated his enemies by outsmarting them . But as the years progressed in later battles, this is not emphasized as much, and tends to defeat his foes with his strength or a boost of power he gains from a dire situation or from rage. Unless he is in a dangerous situation, Keyth is a very aggressive fighter and rarely thinks before making a move, even firing his Cleaver shot techinque at Ginsei without fully realizing that the move could have killed him. Due to his experience as a delinquent, Keyth knows quite a few street-fighting techniques. He has a very hard fist, which results in very powerful punches. Which is also ironically stronger than Keyome Tasanagi's. Who's hands were made from Adamantium due his automails structure. People who've seen Keyth fight describe him as using "No cheap moves or any real form to his fighting at all." and "He fights simply to enjoy the true nature of it." Kaguya's Teachings. During his Quest for Zetsui. Keyth had been trained by the Legendary Lord Kaguya. One of the few Hadou Masters left in the world. Lord Kaguya showed Keyth how to fully better himself as a Swordsmen. Teaching him about paitance, and swiftness. And Strength. Percise strikes and the correct way to use the blade. Though his training methods had been harsh. They pushed Keyth to his very limit. Keyth who had once been a hot headed swinger. Is now a Percise and deadily assilant with a blade. His strikes arent as finessnessful as Ginsei's but they are indeed strong and well timed. He only had a month to be offically trained. So he only knowns a months knowledge. But blended with the Techinques he's learned and his own little twist of his balde style. Keyth has become quite the swordsman.During this process, Lord Kaguya discoverd that Keyth had a unique ability about himself... that allowed him to adapt to things alot faster than others. By seeing an ability at work, He can intuitively understand how it works, how to control it, and how to master it. If possible Keyth could even teach others how to control these abilities once seeing the power. Alternatively Keyth can also be able to develop a countermeasure if they understand an ability long enough to figure out it's weaknesses. For Example During Keyth and Zetsui's fight, Keyth watched Zetsui perfom multiple techinques only to dish them right back out at Zetsui after observing him do it once. *Shadow sweep : An Advanced form of Keyths orginal Shadow step techinque. Its a move that can be used without chi. But is much more efficent if used with it. It is an important skill for most swordsmen, and is one of the four basic fighting styles techniques with a blade. The agility and speed of the Shadow sweep can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. It is the greatest expression of speed. Using it without chi requires that the user uses the nature around him to push there body in a since. Giving them a boosting head start which they simply push into. Causing there bodies to shift to whereever. This is NOT a teleportation. Using this techinuqe without using chi would be the best way to train it. *Hierro:The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Hierro can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become exposed. Therfore, normal to attacks so they'd be taking the full damage. Though even if one had plenty amounts of chi and the Technique was fully at bay and operational, the user could still be hurt but there bodies not damaged ( I.E. Slashes, cuts, broken bones.) But if the user faces an oppoent with an overwhelming amount of strength. It is still very possible that blows can be inflicted on the body even with the Hierro fully intact. So if the oppoenet is strong enough, they can stll break the skin or damages the user significantly. All the Hierro would do in that kind of situation would be to simply shield away the full attack. For Example Zetsui Broke Keyths skin with his blade multiple times in there fight only for keyths skin to rip and tear slightly regardless of the Hierro's effects when the blows should have ended keyth. Keyth can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. Another Unique technique within the Hierro is That the user can reverse any attack launched at them back at their opponent. This can range from long range attacks to melee attacks. Even gun fire if it is timed right. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. *Suterusu Ki( Stealth Energy) - Blending Chi allows the user the power to control there enviormenal chi.The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, the chi will replicate both its pattern and texture. Thermal technology cannot read this chi technique. The temperature of the user will shift to the surface there hiding against to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging completely. Multiple surfaces can be mimicked at the same time. When using Chi blending, one cannot sniff out chi, nor sense the users Chi signature to detect them. With this techinque, Keyth has the power to become invisible while in shadows. A sub-power of Darkness Manipulation. He's able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. People with Animal like sensory may be able to detect keyth if there smell, eye-sight etc was keen enough. Technology wont be able to find this technique what so ever due to chi being so highly incorporated. Allies/Enemies Allies *The Arasumaru *Claymore *Densuke *Nora Enemies *Ginsei *Keyome Tasanagi 'Background' Keyth grew up in the wilderness with his mother and siblings. Knowing nothing but the ways of the wild and how to hunt and fight. The way his mothers made Keyth live growing up, was that being strong was all and everything. At times his mother would make the 'pack' abondon Keyth in the middle of the night forcing him to find the rest of his family, catch up, and regroup with them before he starved to death in the wilderness. She showed him tough love and thats all he knows. Growing up as a fighter with the strength of a wilderbeast. Whenever his mother would send him out into the city of Kasaihana she'd place him within the Jr. Matches of the GMAF and other fight tournaments just like his father. He got the name 'The Red Demon of the Wilds' as he got older due to his devilish ways of combat during these tournaments. It was only when he was 16 years old that his mother finally set him out into the city, stating that he should have a real life there, and that he should seek out his father. His mother never told him who his father was and all his life, Keyth grew up not even knowing of his fathers exsistance until later on in his life. 'ARK5' Keyth was an obnixous and rather rowdy young man during this time of his life. He travled on foot all the way from the mid-western forrested places of New America in search of Kasaihana. Once he found it, he began his big quest to find his father. Though he gave up after the first year. Keyth met a young lady by the name of Nora Haruko In this ark. She was a KPD officer who arrested keyth after catching him for stealing. She kind of became a mentor for the young man and ironcally a realtionship had been built between the two. Keyth at the time was an advent two-bit theif and crook. Fighting and stealing were his only forte. Keyth oddly enough in the start resented Nora. Fighting constantly But when the mysterious army attacked the city, and she had been threatned. Keyth charged in head first to ensure her safety. Keyth also met his rival, Ginsei Yanazuka after defeating keyth in a battle of blades. Telling him to 'Get stronger.' 'ARK6' Keyth had a home. And Nora enrolled him back into school so he could have some form of education and at the same time had been helping keyth discover who his father was. When Nora found out, and told Keyth he had been in utter shock. Keyth had been placed in the Jr.KPD programs at one point while living with Nora. And had been doing fairly well in school, he grew a large distaste for Yakuza and gangs alike... so the news of his father had actually hit him alot harder than he had expected. Keyome Tasanagi. The Notorious Kagemaru Clan member and world reknown celeberty in his own right. Keyth's life had began to plummet from this point on. His father's announcment of him being his son, had gotten Keyth kicked out of the Jr.KPD and then he quit school as well. Only to be arrested later on. Keyth no longer cared for life, and when his 'father' had told him that he was the one who killed his mother and clan. Then Keyth's only calling in life had been to get revenge. While in Prison, Keyth met with Densuke Mifunae, or 'Roll Bounce' which he likes to call him. Along with a man named Claymore, and his Grandfather Keyvin Tasanagi. Keyth and Densuke and claymore grew a partnership, planning an escape plot with one another. During the escape, Keyths grandfather had been shot down in attempts to ensure his grand son's escape and survival. Keyvin when he was alive, taught Keyth every thing it meant to be a Yakuza. Even hand stiched in all of his tattoo's. His Dying words that 'You gave me a reason to fight again!'. Keyth took his grandfathers ambitions, and made a Yakuza clan in his Honor with the Help of Densuke and Claymore later on. 'ARK7' This point in Keyths life had thrown him into a spiral. He was soaking up the crime life, not truly a Yakuza clan yet. It allowed them to operate in methods that Yakuza would look down upon. Robbing banks, drug pushing and etc. Money began to flow in with ease the more these acts continued. Keyth found himself sitting on tons and tons of money. Enjoying the life of a Gang boss. But everything changed when he found out his father had became terminally ill. Keyth came to visit his father, mixed emotions occuring when seeing him in his weakned state. Keyth lashed out at his father telling him that he'd be better than him. And he'd be a stronger man for his family when he had one. Keyth dashed out of the hospital only to end up crying himself to death once he reached the sidewalk. Keyths father had been in search for these Artifacts that he needed to return to some unknown place that lay hidden behind district 4. Keyth had recovered a Journal from an unknown source during this time about his father exploits of trying to reach this unknown place. Along with various other details that Keyth never knew about. With Denuske an Exbition team was made, making there push through the doors of District 4 into the world known. 'ARK8' Keyth in this Ark was made the Unsong hero. And this is a complicated one so ready yourselves. Keyth when entered into the Shinto realm had taken the form of the Tasanagi family demon. Onigami Okami. The demon that plagued there family for many generations and was the catalyst for all of the chaos to come. Due to Keyome Destroying Okami within himself. It travled to Keyth, trying its hardest to contain its life it went into the first Tasanagi it could. But Keyths hadou devoured the oni, forcing it to mutate. Making Keyth all in all... Onigami Okami in a Tasanagi human form. Although when Keyth entered the shinto realm he took his full appearance of the wolf demon, confusing alot of people. Keyth had been simply trying to unite the lands within the Shinto realm who had been in all out war. Being the first of his friends to attempt at this he had been labled a monster against the kingdom he had been trying to save. After many adventures and failed attempts on his way of saving the realm, Keyth felt rather distorted and found himself in the Yomi realm with all of his friends... When he met his oldest ancestor... KiKen Tasanagi. Kiken had began to spill the truth about Keyths life and the Tasanagi blood line. Stating that Onigami Okami had tricked him, turning him into a monster which got him killed in the real world on earth. But was granted another chance to live life in the shinto realm. He spoke on how the Tasanagi's became Alchemist within the Shinto realm. Becoming full bred scientist hellbent on trying to find the connection to humans and demons. Due to Kiken being the one who started the generation on Tasanagi's to come after him. Every single Tasanagi from this point was an Onihoruda because of Okami plaguing there family with his curse. He spoke on that the Tasanagi's finally found out that it had been Dark Hadou that created the science between the two, Demons and Humans. The Tasanagi's began truly inhuman experiments with Demons, forming there bodies with them to make over powerful human hybdrids. The gods and other Kingdoms within the Shinto realm found this disgraceful, Killing off most of the Tasanagi, and then banishing the rest to earth. Kiken had been killed infront of a Kingdom for recognition of the 'The Dead family line.' He also spoke about How Keyths fathers soul had been entrapped within a stone inside of the Shinto realm, so everything he knew about his father had been a lie. Keyomes body in the world Keyth had known had been a pawn since Keyome himself stepped foot into the shinto realm all those years ago. Thus why the Journal ended so vaguly. Keyomes soul and everything good in him had been entrapped within a stone inside of the Shinto realm. Kiken then sent a more corrupted and demonic keyome in his place to do his bidding in the real world. Keyomes main Objective had been to create a host (I.E. have a TON OF KIDS.) So that they would one day return to the Shinto realm themselves so the Legendary demon Spirit created from the hatred of millions would latch on the Tasanagi's body due to all Tasanagi's being Onihoruda. Plus the Onigami had been created through an Alchemy incantation that the Tasanagi's had preformed making them the perfered host over other Onihoruda's. Keyth also found out that his mother had been a pawn in this scheme. Sent way before Keyome even entered the Shinto realm, Kiken simply had her stationed there untill the right moment when Keyome came to find her. Even though Keyome had been entrapped in stone in the shinto realm ( the real him.) He was still able to reach out to his son in more ways than one. Kiken mentioned that Keyome had been so powerful in the shinto realm, that his connection with his actually body made the Evil Keyome in the real world often Jump Protocol. Making him do things that he hadnt been programed to do. A Distressed Keyth ran off, only to be killed by Lord Oujin Shishigami's men. Which is Exactly what Kiken wanted. Using Keyths dead corpse he created the Dark moon, which he then used to implant the Spirit of the Onigami which he had stored within the Dark Moon into Keyths body. Keyth, who had now become the Onigami became a complete killing machine. Being used like a puppet, Kiken sent Keyth out to litterally KILL all of the God's within the Shinto realm. Once Keyth had destroyed all of there physical forms, they couldnt help the others during the big war to come. Keyth and Densuke met on the battle field of this war. And everytime keyth saw one of his friends fighting to save him, bits and pieces of him would break free of the Demon god's shell. Finally they all succeded in destroying Onigami and removing keyth from the Demons hold. The last night before everyone left. Kyoko and Keyth had stayed the night together one last time which ultimatly led to her becoming pregnant with two tiwns later. When Keyth left that night he went to finish things once and for all. Kyoko had told him that his father ( who was later brought back and released from his holdings within the stone in the shinto realm.) Had been entrapped within the Shinto realm under the hold of the REAL ring master. Konchi. Keyth confronted the sorrcer, later defeating him and saving his father and Xiao. But in result, Keyth had been entrapped into the Dark moon, which had been a portal to the land of Dark Hadou. Trapped, keyth was forced to survive for a great while until his return home. Forcing his friends to leave him behind. 'ARK9' For every year in the shinto realm. Is 100 to the real world where Kasaihana city resides. 200 Years litterally passed in the realm of Dark Hadou. Forced to become a beast Keyth fought through hiearchys of powerful Oni's untill he took the spot as the king. Now sitting on a throne he sent armies to fight other parts of the realm of dark hadou clearly for the kick of it. But 200 years is a long time for someone from Kasaihana city. He pushed, and yearned for his friends back home. Even so much that he ripped the fabric of time and space with his untold power that he had attined in the shinto realm. Flying through the worm hole keyth's body had been sent back to its place of orgin during the current time. Which was Kasaihana city, but once he got home. All of his power drained. Returning back to the real world, where the air isnt so potent with chi, it reseted and yet drained Keyth of all of his monstorus power from the shinto realm. 200 years and thanks to his Onihourda physology. He didnt age, litterally at all. Plus with the shinto realms hadou and chi potency, who would? Keyth made it home and to his discovery thnigs werent the same since his return. Densuke had left his clan. Taking a different role and no longer seeking the Yakuza gang life. His clan the Arasumaru had disbanded, leaving Claymore and Amy alone. The Kagemaru clan had split into multiple factions. Battling for chairman ship of the powerful clan. And most of all... Keyth had a family. Discovering that he had two little ones. His own kids. Seeing a new perspective of life..So, once returning back from the shinto realm. A full 2 years later. Keyth easily discovers he has alot more to live for rather than the thrill of the fight. Keyth truly cares for his family. Trying his hardest to be a good dad and to keep his chirldren away from the chaos of the city as much as he can. At the age of 21. He's a very Dedicated father. Densuke went out, seeking the men who killed his father and to stop any plans they had on ahead. Keyth had been assigned to fight a man by the name of Zetsui Ryukiri. Keyth had also gained training for Zetsui's sensei Lord Kaguya. Lord Kaguya Trained Zetsui in his younger days as well but Zetsui went well... worse. Growing a powerful hate for sensei after learning the truth of his intetions. Zetsui Ryukiri, A Legendary swordsman, and a powerful Onihourda. He taught Keyth about the truth of Onihoruda's. And how they werent truly human at all. Forcing Keyth to let out the animal within him so that he could fight on to par with him. He was Keyths biggest rival. And also his greatest teacher. Music *Keyth's rage *Warriors stride *Never backing down! *Mothers lullabuy *" YOUR PISING ME OFF!!!!" 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark5' *Ark5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 2: Breaking effect *Ark5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings *Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes makes the Victim *Ark5 Episode 5: Painful Encounters *Ark5 Episode 6: In the shadows *Ark5 Episode 7: Beautiful combustion *Ark5 Episode 8: Aftermathatical *Ark 5 Episode 10: Chaos in the Street *Ark5 Episode 11: The Crane and the Monster *Ark5 Episode 13: Savage 'Ark6' *Ark6 Episode 2: Showing face *Ark6 Episode 3: Give or take *Ark 6 Episode 6: The truth hurts *Ark 6 Episode 7: The New Age Fathers love *Ark 6 Episode 11: Blood On The Dance Floor *Ark 6 Episode 15: F.U.N *Ark 6 Episode 19: Grandfather's apperance *Ark 6 Episode 21: Cheating resolve *Ark 6 Episode 22: The Great Escape *Ark 6 Episode 23: Hanging with the guys *Ark 6 Episode 24: Fun times with friends, and sniper rifles *Ark 6 Episode 27: Gaining the mind *Ark 6 Episode 30: Them Arasumaru boys 'Ark 7' *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 6: Battle Always, A New day *Ark 7 Episode 15: A Devil's Darkness *Ark 7 Episode 17: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"! *Ark 7 Episode 21: Kasihana School Maddness *Ark 7 Episode 22: Being better than you... *Ark 7 Episode 23: "Too easy" *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 episode 28: The Gold Rush *Ark 7 Episode 29: Home Invasion *Ark 7 Episode 31: Gang Wars Monkey Fist Snake Bites *Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth *Ark 7 Episode 36: A new flame *Ark 7 Episode 38: Two Sides Of A Coin *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World 'Ark 8' *Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 *Ark8 Episode 2: I am Keyth Tasanagi! *Ark8 Episode 4: Beautiful skies *Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name *Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat *Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down *Ark 8 Episode 9: The power of the storm *Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Hurican *Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames *Ark 8 Episode 15: Thunder god Okami *Ark 8 Episode 18: The Snake The Beast And the Devil *Ark 8 Episode 19 Cosmic Sailing A Star Is Born *Ark 8 Episode 20: It All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 22: My curse My Blessing *Ark 8 Episode 26: Rise, The Dark Moon *Ark 8 Episode 31: We must try *Ark 8 Episode 37: The final frontier *Ark 8 Episode 40: Im a super hero 'Ark 9' *Ark 9 Episode 1: King of the beasts *Ark 9 Episdoe 3: Im home *Ark 9 Episode 5: Family man *Ark 9 Episode 6: Two Princes *Ark 9 Episode 7: In Da Club *Ark 9 Episode 9: A Snow days and sirens *Ark 9 Episode 10: Metal Mania *Ark 9 Episode 11: A Family Curse *Ark 9 Episode 12: The new family pet *Ark 9 Episode 14: Metal gear pirates *Ark 9 Episode 15: Kyoko's charge. *Ark 9 Episode 20: Runnin from dogs *Ark 9 Episode 22: Shuffling the deck *Ark 9 Episode 23: Nothings Ever That Simple *Ark 9 Episode 24: Flowers and Firearms! The Meeting of the two beasts! *Ark 9 Episode 27: Gaining Trainer Red *Ark 9 Episode 29: Double Kidnapping *Ark 9 Episode 33: The Quest for Zetsui *Ark 9 Episode 36: A Months training *Ark 9 Episode 39: Keyth Vs Zetsui *Ark 9 Episode 43: First few steps *Ark 9 Episode 44: Nothing personal *Ark 9 Episode 45:Hotel Throwdown 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Tasanagi family Category:Onihoruda Category:Kagemaru